Sled Dog
by Antartica
Summary: This isn't auctully a fanfiction, but it has the same idea, and I got the original idea from it, and a drawing that I made. Anyhoo, this is a story about a sled dog team with disabled dogs, Ellie (blind) Liaka (1 lung) Tiny (full grown, bot puppy sized) Night (Heart problems) and siblings Luna and Star (3 legs each). Nobody believes in them, but the team never gives up.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure where I am, but I can smell the warm scent of milk, and feel the pelts of my siblings around me. I realize that I'm starving, so I crawl up to where the milk-scent is coming from. It tastes sweet and delicious, and I _really_ like it, so when the milk source gets up, I don't let go. I can't. What if it doesn't come back, but after a bit, I feel the blanket underneath my paws again.

I can feel that the warm, squirming bodies around me are gone. Where am I? Did I wander to far from the blankets' warmth, from the squirming movements of my siblings, and from the protection of my mother? I'm all alone, and try to whimper, but I can't. I'm only a few days old, anyways. I need to get back to the milk-scent, but I can't smell it, so I force open my eyes, just a crack, and see white puffy stuff all around me. I realize it's cold. Where am I, where is my mom, where's my siblings?!

I awake with a start, realizing it was just a dream, but, also, that the room is _HUGE_. The ceiling is 100 feet up in the air, and the walls are the color of the white puffy stuff outside. I stand, and begin to walk, when I notice something's not right with me. I look back at my mom, and I'd never seen such a beautiful dog in all of my life, with her silver fur glistening in the moonlight that poured in through the glass doors at the back of the room, and her chest was calmly rising and falling as she slept. I then see that she has four legs, four paws; and then to myself, three legs, three paws. I'm different, the only one in my litter with three legs. I am an outcast. Then, I notice something about one of my littermates, and I seem comforted by the sight. My sister, Luna, is the same, three legs, and three paws. She is even more beautiful than my mother, her fur is also silver, but she has a black shape that looks like a crescent moon with a dot at the center on her back left leg. _Am I the same as Luna?_ I wonder. I look at my thigh. My gray fur is disrupted by a white star. _I am not the same as her, but I don't mind._

"Luna, Star, be careful!" called out Minty, our mother. "I don't want you getting hurt!" she called once our paws were at the door. Something was going on outside, white puffy stuff was falling again.

"Minty," I asked, "what's outside, the stuff that's falling?" I see a smile creep across her face. She laughs then. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that I asked the _exact_ same thing, and it's called snow."

"_Snow, _that's a funny word!" Luna laughed beside me. It really was a silly word, if you think about it. I begin to laugh too. "What other funny words are there, mom?"

"Pickle." She said, trying not to smirk. Luna and I roll around laughing. We couldn't help it. Pickle, what kind of word is _that!_

"Can we go out and play in it, mama?" asked our sister, Mishka. "Can we, can we?"

"We have to let the humans decide on that, dear.

"Awe, but _mama_, we _wanna_ go outside and play! Why can't we?"

"Because, sweetie, I can't open doors."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure where I am, but I can smell the warm scent of milk, and feel the pelts of my siblings around me. I realize that I'm starving, so I crawl up to where the milk-scent is coming from. It tastes sweet and delicious, and I _really_ like it, so when the milk source gets up, I don't let go. I can't. What if it doesn't come back, but after a bit, I feel the blanket underneath my paws again.

I can feel that the warm, squirming bodies around me are gone. Where am I? Did I wander to far from the blankets' warmth, from the squirming movements of my siblings, and from the protection of my mother? I'm all alone, and try to whimper, but I can't. I'm only a few days old, anyways. I need to get back to the milk-scent, but I can't smell it, so I force open my eyes, just a crack, and see white puffy stuff all around me. I realize it's cold. Where am I, where is my mom, where's my siblings?!

I awake with a start, realizing it was just a dream, but, also, that the room is _HUGE_. The ceiling is 100 feet up in the air, and the walls are the color of the white puffy stuff outside. I stand, and begin to walk, when I notice something's not right with me. I look back at my mom, and I'd never seen such a beautiful dog in all of my life, with her silver fur glistening in the moonlight that poured in through the glass doors at the back of the room, and her chest was calmly rising and falling as she slept. I then see that she has four legs, four paws; and then to myself, three legs, three paws. I'm different, the only one in my litter with three legs. I am an outcast. Then, I notice something about one of my littermates, and I seem comforted by the sight. My sister, Luna, is the same, three legs, and three paws. She is even more beautiful than my mother, her fur is also silver, but she has a black shape that looks like a crescent moon with a dot at the center on her back left leg. _Am I the same as Luna?_ I wonder. I look at my thigh. My gray fur is disrupted by a white star. _I am not the same as her, but I don't mind._

"Luna, Star, be careful!" called out Minty, our mother. "I don't want you getting hurt!" she called once our paws were at the door. Something was going on outside, white puffy stuff was falling again.

"Minty," I asked, "what's outside, the stuff that's falling?" I see a smile creep across her face. She laughs then. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that I asked the _exact_ same thing, and it's called snow."

"_Snow, _that's a funny word!" Luna laughed beside me. It really was a silly word, if you think about it. I begin to laugh too. "What other funny words are there, mom?"

"Pickle;" She said, trying not to smirk. Luna and I roll around laughing. We couldn't help it. Pickle, what kind of word is _that!_

"Can we go out and play in it, mama?" asked our sister, Tundra. "Can we, can we?"

"We have to let the humans decide on that, dear.

"Awe, but _mama_, we _wanna_ go outside and play! Why can't we?"

"Because, sweetie, I can't open doors." Minty chuckled. Just then, one of the humans in the house came. We couldn't understand most of what it was saying, though.

"_Good puppies' imhkylenshulbhjskbdjh outside ansdhfgdhjbvh play._" It said as it pushed on the door and let us out into what Minty calls the _'backyard.'_

"_Wow!_" we said as we gazed around the yard. The once green (for the record, yes, I _do_ know that dogs are colorblind, I just needed to get the point across) grass now seemed to be wearing a white coat. The entire once green yard was coated in white… _snow_.


End file.
